heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome, Norman
"Welcome, Norman" is the ninth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview This is the second chapter to feature Norman Jayden. In it, he arrives at the police station to meet his colleagues and review some case files while Ethan Mars reports the disappearance of his son Shaun. Description After a period of waiting in the lobby of the police station, Jayden meets with Captain Leighton Perry, head of the Homicide Division, as he gets ready to attend a press conference. Perry's secretary Charlene shows Jayden to his office, which he redecorates with his ARI. He reviews the Origami Killer case files and clues and then experiences Triptocaine withdrawal, forcing him to choose between giving in and taking the drug or washing his face in the restroom until the urge passes. Next, the action shifts to Ethan, who reports Shaun's disappearance to Carter Blake and Ash and answers their questions about what happened at the park. (Norman will also be present if he chose not to take Triptocaine.) As he leaves the police station, he runs into Grace, his ex-wife. Walkthrough Transcript Characters * Norman Jayden * Charlene * Carter Blake * Leighton Perry * Ash * Ethan Mars * Grace Mars Trophies * Got to Remember! – Remember what time they arrived at the park and what Shaun was wearing. Trivia * If you use ARI when waiting for Perry, you can see the 3D tank from "Case Closed." You can also play a game of Ball, which has a score high enough to imply that Jayden spends a great deal of time playing it. * This is the first appearance of Leighton Perry and Ash. * This is the first chapter to have two main characters that can cross paths - if Norman doesn't take Triptocaine in his office, he and Ethan can interact with each other. * This is also the first time that a main character is playable in another main character's chapter. * A glitch can occur that causes the game to freeze when Blake asks how Shaun could have disappeared with Ethan nearby. This glitch will force you to restart the PS3/PS4. * The game's timeline is confused here. When the chapter starts the notice on the screen states that it's 7:55 PM; however, Leighton Perry tells Charlene to "cancel all appointments this afternoon." In Jayden's office, there's a beam of sunlight coming through, when it should be near night-time. Also, when Ethan is being questioned, he says that Shaun disappeared "this afternoon." * This is the first chapter to feature Grace Mars since Jason's death. * If Norman decides to donate to the fund for the watch, one can see via Debug Mode that his wallet in fact belongs to Scott Shelby. This indicates that the developers reused the assets of Scott's wallet from the previous chapter. ** The area code of the phone number on the business card in the wallet appears to be either 540 (which includes Roanoke, Virginia and the surrounding area) or 610 (which includes the area west of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania). Assuming the number is for a landline and not a cell phone, the latter would serve as further proof that the City is closely modeled after Philadelphia. Videos de:Willkommen Norman ru:Добро пожаловать, Норман Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain